


Whatever

by MoodyPeach



Category: Daughters of the Moon - Lynne Ewing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyPeach/pseuds/MoodyPeach
Summary: Just a couple of “gal pals.” (Pure Fluff.)





	Whatever

I love Catty, yes.

I’ve always loved Catty. 

However, it’s on a cloudless day basking underneath the sweltering sun and wading through Lake Arrowhead that I realize I’m terribly, tragically, hopelessly in love with my best friend Catty Turner. 

Serena’s father has rented a cabin nestled on the shores of the lake. I’m lounging in the shallows of the water on an inflatable, watermelon-shaped float and listening to the buzzing sound of a jet ski skidding across the navy blue water. 

Catty’s laughter rises above everything else.

I resist rolling my eyes at the gorgeous girl steering the jet ski - of course Tianna would take the wheel and of course Catty would gladly follow her lead, her slender and tanned arms wrapped tightly around Tianna’s waist. 

“Hmm.”

I nearly tumble off my float, startled by Serena’s sudden presence. In fact I’ve been so intent on spying on Catty that I haven’t realized the water has dropped me back off at the shoreline. Serena is sunbathing on a towel, now propped up by her elbows so she can stare at me. 

“What’cha ya thinking about?” Serena wiggles her eyebrows. 

I glare haughtily at her. “Whatever you think you heard in my head, it’s not true.”

“You don’t have to be jealous of Tianna,” she replies, dismissing my comment. “Catty would choose you over her any day.”

“I’m not jealous!”

Serena smirks. My cheeks burn red. “Whatever.”

“Stop violating my thoughts.”

“I’m not. Your feelings are written all over your face.”

“Please,” I beg, nausea rolling around in my stomach like a tumbleweed. “Don’t say anything.”

Serena’s eyes soften and she says, “I would never do that. But don’t try and hold down your feelings like vomit. Sooner or later it’s gonna come up.”

In spite of my embarrassing gaffe (as in allowing my mind to wander in the presence of a telepath), I can’t help but chuckle. “What a romantic analogy.”

“I try,” Serena replies, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She smirks deviously at me before stretching her arms and falling gently back onto her back. 

My gaze returns to the gorgeous couple currently careening across the water on a terribly unsafe vessel. Ugh. What if Catty slips? A shiver slips icily down my spine as I imagine my best friend’s petite body crashing into the water, bones cracking and her beautiful face crumbling against the weight of the water— 

“Vanessa,” Serena mumbles, peeking at me with one eye open. “Calm down.”

“I thought you weren’t reading my mind? ”

“It’s hard not to when you’re both insanely jealous and super anxious at the same time. They’re fine. They know what they’re doing.” She pauses briefly, frowning, and then adds, “Well, Tianna knows what she’s doing.”

I scrunch my face, chagrined. “Whatever.”

Serena laughs. 

.

.

.

.

.

Tianna slides effortlessly off the jet ski, her legs sinking into the water. I follow suit with as much grace as a newborn deer, my legs splashing in the water and my balance misaligned. Adrenaline sings in my blood and I feel as if I could fight the Atrox myself. 

Well, kind of.

“You’re crazy,” I laugh while Tianna ‘parks’ the jet ski. 

“You love it,” she retorts, her eyes glimmering. 

It’s always a stunning sight to behold—Tianna after a reckless activity, that is. Her face glows and her eyes sparkle with mischief and joy. 

But I’m caught off guard by the sense of somebody watching me, and I glance out of the corner of my eye.

Vanessa is staring at me. I know that look and I nearly sigh. 

She’s jealous. 

_Why’s she so jealous? Tianna’s fun, but Vanessa, you’re my best friend._

I start toward her and Serena while unable to resist admiring the curve of Vanessa’s hips and how elegantly her red bikini fits her slender body. Her hair spills down her back, the sun striking it at the right angle and setting it alight as if it was a golden fountain cascading down her back. 

Too perfect. 

She’s too perfect.

“What’s up, guys?” I flop down beside Vanessa, our shoulders touching. 

“Not much,” Serena offers, eyes remaining closes as she sunbathes. I love her hair, all coil and chaos.

“Just enjoying the view,” Vanessa agrees, her cheeks a vibrant cherry blossom pink. She fiddles with her fingers, looping them together over and over while observing the lake. 

Without much thought I bump her shoulder teasingly and she returns the favor, and soon we’re playfully wrestling with our hands. Vanessa halfheartedly begs me to stop and it’s only Serena’s curious gaze and Tianna’s presence that I call a truce and withdraw from our childish tickle fight. 

“Cute,” Tianna says, her smile lopsided and sly. 

I open my mouth to reply but wisely refrain when I realize Vanessa is burning up beside me, her skin radiating heat. 

_Hey, Serena?_

Serena, who had closed her eyes once more, does not move. _Yes?_

_What’s up with Vanessa? She’s all skittish or something._

_Ask her yourself. I’m not the keeper of her feelings._

My smile deflates into a frown. _Helpful._

_You’re welcome._

“What do you want to do later?” I nudge Vanessa gently with my elbow. 

“I was thinking we could all watch a movie. There’s a projector in the living room.”

Serena interjects. “Nope. Dad’s not gonna give up the living room. The game’s on.”

“Where are Collin and Jimena, by the way?” Tianna peers at the lake as if expecting them to be partaking in water sports; not an unlikely scenario.

“Having lunch at some place that makes tasty waffles.” 

“I could eat,” I pipe up just as my stomach grumbles. Vanessa giggles. I adore her laugh; it’s like the tinkling of a wind chime. 

“Serena!” Tianna hops on down beside Serena, accidentally kicking sand onto the telepath. Serena glares to which Tianna playfully sticks out her tongue before saying, “Bake us something! Your cookies are the perfect level of moistness.”

“Please don’t ever say that word again,” Vanessa groans. 

“Sure,” Serena replies, standing up while wiping sand off her stomach. She extends her hand and Tianna grasps it, but just as Serena pulls her midway up she loosens her grip and Tianna falls back down. Shocked, she glares haughtily at the now smirking curly-haired goddess. 

Serena rolls her shoulders into a shrug. “Oops.”

Vanessa and I burst into laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

“Can you stir the rest of the dough?” Serena hands me the wooden spoon, pauses, and then warns, “Don’t you dare eat the cookie dough—”

“I wouldn’t—”

“— _Catty_.” 

Catty, lurking behind my shoulder, widens her eyes in mock surprise. “Me? Never!”

“Always,” Tianna corrects. “Always you.”

Serena wanders out of the kitchen and instantaneously Catty dips her finger into the mixture despite my attempts at swatting her hand away. 

“I’m not eating it,” she protests, a wicked glint in her eye. 

“You just—”

“I’m making art,” she interrupts, suddenly dragging her finger across my cheek. 

My mouth hanging open, I can’t help but stare at her. Uncertain as to whether I’m offended or amused, I barely catch a glimpse of Tianna vacating the kitchen before plunging my own finger into the batter and taking a swipe at Catty’s face. She dodges the attack and curls her fingers around my right hand, knocking the spatula out of my grasp. 

“Stop!” In spite of my plea, laughter escapes through my lips and I move my free hand with the intent to stop her handsy attack but she’s much quicker. With the swiftness of a panther she has pinned my hands at my sides and pressed me against the counter, an impish smile on her face. 

My heart swells and a rosy blush gracing my face. 

Catty’s smile slips and she, too, is now blushing. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, letting her hands fall, but much to her surprise—and my own—I quickly plant my lips against hers. There’s a pregnant pause—just long enough for me to regret every decision I’ve ever made—before she gently cups my face in her hand and leans into the kiss. Instinctively my lips part and my tongue plays with the tip of hers. 

Unfamiliar vibrations of pleasure weave chaotically through my nerves, firing off in every direction and burning feverishly in the core of my being. Memories and fantasies momentarily blind me, such as the first time we attended a “mature” party; Catty had undressed and I noticed that she had ditched sports bras and had chosen a racier bra, silky and lacy. 

Catty deepens the kiss and our bodies melt into each other. Her knee inadvertently pushes my legs open and my cheeks heat up further when a deep moan blossoms from the back of my throat. 

I’m dizzy and embarrassed and confused and most of all I can hear Tianna saying “moist” in my head and suddenly it all makes sense and—

“ _Ahem._ ”

Catty yelps and leaps away from me, losing her balance in the process. 

Flustered and mortified, my eyes shoot toward the doorway where a smug-faced Jimena stands. Behind her Collin is beet red and seemingly trying to disappear into the floor. His hands are aggressively clutching a plastic bag; his knuckles are bone white from the intensity of his grasp. 

“Are we interrupting?” 

“N-No, I wasn’t, I was just…”

Catty smoothes strands of hair behind her ears. A wild look adorns her face. “It’s none of your business!”

Jimena scoffs. “Whatever.”

.

.

.

.

.

ONE HOUR EARLIER

 _Hey, Tianna_ , Serena asks, her soothing voice sinking into my head. 

_What is it?_ I’m tidying up the jet ski while Catty has run off to Vanessa. Typical. I have do the work while she sits there flirting up a storm with her “gal pal.”

 _You want in on a little scheme?_

My mouth forms into a smile. _Always._

_Cool. So their hormones are out of control._

My grin widens. _So let’s get them alone, huh?_

_Yes!_

-  
Fin.


End file.
